A Father's Legacy
by Bonesandmarrow
Summary: Elizabeth is a simple girl happy to have a small town life with her inventor father. However her father has been acting a bit strange lately. Why is she being followed? Who are these stranged cloaked figures? Why do they call her sister?


This Story was an assignment i had to do for english class. We were reading frankenstien at the time and i had to use it at insparation. i may do more with this story at a later point in time but for now it's the way it is. while the story idea is originally my own creative thinking the back story and the characters of Dr. Frankenstien and the original monster belong to miss Mary Shelley. (which are absolutly brilient i might add) anyway.

There isn't any vulgar language or any sexual content for those it may concern however some discription may be unpleasant to some readers. so persue at your own risk.

Frankenstien: The Monsters Story

Elizabeth jumped as a flurry of knocks came at the door. Putting down the book she had been reading she made her way over and began to undo the thirteen locks which held the steel door firmly shut. The flurry of knocks did not cease. She open the door with difficulty, it was heavy. The door was barely a foot open when a man came rushing through.

"Close it! Close it!" he said his voice held a rather wild tone to it. Elizabeth closed the door with equal difficulty as it took to open, and locked it once more.

"Father are you alright?" she asked, he was now sitting down at the little breakfast table, head held in his hands, his breath came hard and gasping as if he had been running. He shook from head to toe.

"Father?" she asked again. This time he looked up. He had hair the color of gold wheat falling down widely around his shoulder, very little remained in the leather tie which usually kept his hair back. His eyes which were usually the color of the summer sky warm and inviting were large and feral. His lips turned up into what seemed a rather half heartfelt smile.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth if I caused you, a fright. My mind saw fit to play a nasty trick on me." He stood and made his way over to a one of the shelves and began to make himself a drink, "Elizabeth, why don't you start making supper. Let me know when you've finished." He carried his glass over to the stairs which lead downward into the basement of their cottage like home. She wanted to pursue him, wanted him to tell her what had gotten him into such a state. She had never seen him like that, but he had already disappeared down the stairs and she was forbidden to go down there herself. It was his lab and he had always been afraid that she would unintentional disrupt one of his experiments or end up hurting herself.

She began to busy herself with dinner, but questions still rattled her brain. What had gotten him so worked up? What could have possibly frightened him so? She knew it was rather childish to think so, but she had always seen her father as invincible. He was a great inventor. He had built the very cottage they lived in from scratch and had filled it with every type of invention, some which turned out to be more useful than others. She smiled to herself; yes her father was a very special man.

After she finished with supper, she made her way over to the wall, from which hung several ropes. She reached for the one labelled THE LAB. Since she was forbidden to go down there, her father had invented a way for her to reach him.

When he reappeared he seemed to be in a much calmer state. His hair was no longer so unruly and his eyes were not as large. They sat down at the table in silence. It was several minutes before he spoke.

"I don't think either of us should go into town for awhile." He said.

Elizabeth looked up at him in surprised. "Father please, tell me what has made you like this."

Her father let out a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just old ghost Elizabeth, old ghosts that have been haunting me for a very long time. I just think that it would be wise to stay in 

side for a while. Give a chance for the ghosts to move on. Besides I have been so busy with work and going into town we haven't spent much time together. Would you like that?"

"Yes, very much father." She replied. She was still curious about what exactly these ghosts were, but it was overshadowed by her excitement at having her father all to herself. After supper she washed up and bid her father good night as he went down to his lab and she made her way up to bed.

Her room was on the second floor. It was medium sized with a white canopy bed, and had several white selves filled with books. A white curtain that reached from ceiling to floor covered the only window in her room. She began to get ready for bed, changing into her night cloths, and washing her face in the small basin of water on her dresser. She sat down by the window as she began to brush out her blond curls. Her window over looked the forest and although it was night, the entire forest moved outside her window like a giant snake, slithering in the darkness. She found the scene to be rather calming, and serene. She was beginning to feel sleepy when something caught her attention. She stared at the spot where she had thought she had seen it, but whatever it had been, if there had been anything at all, was not there anymore. She shook her head to clear it. She was tired and all her father's talk about ghosts was making her see things. As she lay in bed her mind drifting between consciousness and sleep she could not help the thought that crept into her mind. That the movement whatever it was had been cause by what resembled the shape of an extremely large man.

A few months passed and all thought of ghosts and men had been driven from her mind. She had never had her father for this long to herself. They often read to each other, or passed the time in other ways, like chess, or plain talking. Her father was a brilliant man and often spoke to her about philosophy and science. Although she had trouble understanding her father sometimes she still listened with great interest.

It has been four months, since the day her father had turned from town and it seemed that there time together was coming to an end. They always had a large amount of food in storage, but they had eaten what there was of the preserved items. The only things left were dried fruits, nuts, and jerky. She had finally been able to convince her father to let her go into town to buy something fresh.

"Yes I suppose it would be alright," he had said although his voice still held an undertone of apprehension.

She had quickly grabbed her coat and some money and had made her way to town. The sky was grey and over cast. She hurried so she would not be caught in the rain. She loved going into town, where she was able to observe all the different people, shops and noise that surrounded her. She made her way along the cobble stone streets stopping here and there to buy something for dinner.

She had almost finished with her shopping. The sky had darkened and thunder could be heard loud and trembling. She quickened her step; her father wouldn't like it if she was caught in the rain. As she turned the corner she came to a sudden stop. In front of her were two children. At least she assumed they were children from their size. They wore cloaks that hid their faces. Dirty things they were the cloaks were ratty and torn.

"Excuse me" she mutters and steps around them.

"He lets her out." She stopped, frozen cold by the voice. It was small and light like feathers plucked from the dead body of birds. It was a girl's voice. She turned around the children had not moved from their spot.

"Pardon me?" she asked

"Look at her, he's manage to make this one look human," this had come from the smaller of the two figures. It sounded like a boy's voice equally as dreadful and dead as the girl's had been.

"But not well enough I should say," came the girl's reply sounding oddly delighted. Both figures turned toward Elizabeth letting the cloak hoods fall from their faces. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped at what she saw. They were in fact children, but unlike any she had ever seen before. The smaller of the two was a boy, no more than ten years old; down his left cheek was what looked to be a rather savage looking scar. His skin was a dull grey his lips small and blue. The other one, the girl was taller she couldn't have been more then twelve. If anything she was a worse sight then the boy. Her skin was white, translucent enough to see several pale blue veins run just beneath the skin. Unlike the boy her face was split in two by a scar. Her hair a rusty red color hung limp and string like around her shoulders. A smile spread on her black lips pulling at the scar which gave her face a rather taunt look.

"Tell me how is father?" she asked with a feral glaze in her eye.

Elizabeth began to back away from the pair. What were they? They could not be human. Thunder crack over head. She began to run down the street, her shopping clutched tight to her. She ran turning a twisting down streets and alleys. She finally came to a stop. Her breath came hard as she struggled to see where she had run to. She was on the main road. All she had to do follow the road out of town and she would soon be home. She began to walk...

"Poor thing, she looks sickly." Elizabeth turned to see a group of three women staring at her.

"She's so pale... shame on the parents... looks half dead..." they whispered amongst themselves.

Dropping her packages she looked at her hands they were pale almost translucent like the girl's had been. What was happening to her? _tell me, how is father?..._ the girl's words echoed in her head. She had always been pale but...No! Her father would know what was going on, her father would be able to protect her. She began to run again this time forgetting her shopping. She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her, shops and people, flying past her soon turned into trees. She ran until her legs gave out from under her. She fell to the floor and laid there gasping for breath. Another loud crack of thunder shook the heavens and it began to rain.

"Running won't help you."

Her head jerk up, she searched the surrounding, she could see no sign that anyone was there and yet she could have sworn she had heard someone speak.

"There is no running from what you are." The voice had come from the forest on her right. She could only make out the silhouette of a man leaning against a tree. Was he also some creature sent to torture her.

"Who are you people?" She asked her voice trembling

"I am your brother, just like William and Josephine are. " The figure straightened and came forward out of the shadow of the tree. "My name is Henry." Elizabeth closed her eyes as tears began to pour down her cheeks. This creature was even worse than the first two had been. It seemed that she was stuck in some unending nightmare. The creatures skin was yellow, stretched between a mirage of scar tissue. His cheeks were sucked in and hollow. His eyes were a pale blue, like that of a blind man, although she could feel it's deathly gaze fixated on her.

"tell me Elizabeth did you never once question who you were? How you came into being? Did you never wonder about your scars" he asked a matter of factly.

"I was in an accident." Even to her own ears her voice sounded small.

"Elizabeth you are smarter than that, we all know it we've all seen you reading your room at night." She felt cold, they had seen her in her room? How many night had they been there in the dark watching her?

"Children's books, and fables he won't let me read anything else." she sobs. It was raining harder now, and the water had soaked to the bone leaving her thin body shivering.

"I see..." it looked like he was about to say something more when suddenly he cocked his head as if he were listening to someone. Elizabeth searched the pitch black forest with her eyes trying to see who it possibly was. Was it one of the children come back to torture her some more. Suddenly lighting flashed across the sky reaching with its electric fingers, and for one moment, a little less than a second, the entire forest was lit. Elizabeth shirked, scrambling to her feet she fled. What she had seen was truly inhuman. Behind the first creature called Henry stood a second. Though where the first at least bore resemblance to a human being the second did not. It's skin had been yellow and has seemed barely able to cover its massive frame. A myriad of scars had decorated the creatures face distorting its features. It's eyes had held a look so wild and savage that it sent a feel of cold ice down her spine.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

"Father!" Her father came running towards her. She could see the house behind him. How she wanted to be back in her warm bed away from the creature who tormented her. Suddenly there was movement to her left. She came to a stop as the gigantic creature place its self between her and her father. She saw her father turn pale at the sight of the creature.

"So you have found me once again," called her father to the beast.

"You are my father I will always find you." The creature spoke with a voice as deep and thunder, making Elizabeth shiver even more. " I commend you father you really have been able to make her look human," the creature with mock sincerity, " perhaps it is time you told her about her siblings."

"Elizabeth go into the house!" her father shouted to be heard above the rain. She sprinted past the creature.

"You are nothing to him," Elizabeth stopped and turned back to the creature. Behind him she could see that the one called Henry and the two children, William and Josephine had joined the group. " just like he tried to abolish us when his experiments failed, he will try to kill you to." He said in a loud voice.

Suddenly her arm was grasped and she was thrown backward. It wasn't until she heard the heavy door slam that she realized her father had shoved her into the house. She lay on the floor for a moment her limbs heavy and soar. Her father walked past her and disappeared into his lab, quickly reappearing. When she could finally catch her breath she stood up.

"Father..." she said but her voice died in her throat.

"He saved them...the devil, save them!" his voice grew loud. He began to shake all over, " Dame him!!" he shouted and with that he violently swiped some bottles off the counter. Sending them shattering to the floor.

"Father please... your scaring me..." she said as she started to sob. He came up to her and hugged her tight.

"Its ok, it's ok... I'll make everything better. Shhhhhh, shhhhhh" he said in a calm voice, as she cried into his shirt, " it's ok, it's ok" Elizabeth jerked back as something covered her mouth and nose. It was a piece of cloth held wet with something type of liquid. The smell seemed to infect her as it was held tightly to her face by her father. She thrashed and clawed with her hands, confused as to what was happening. It didn't take long for her limbs to grow tired and lethargic. Her vision became dark as finally she slipped into unconsciousness.

She came awake only to realize that she was lying down on her own bed. She tried to move but soon realized that her arms and legs where chained down. She began to struggle.

"Don't do that Elizabeth, be a good girl and stay there," came her father's voice.

"father," she said in a horse whisper.

"I was so close... so close! You where the best one yet, I was even able to limit the amount of scaring to the shoulders and hips."

"Father," she said again

"Good bye my sweet Elizabeth," with that she saw him strike a match and throw it to the floor. Immediately the floor lit up. She could smell the oil burning.

"Father please!!" she began to cry, he turned from her and shut the door behind him. The fire was spreading quickly from the floor to the shelve and bed. She could see the flames beginning to lick up the side of the bed. The heat was becoming worse the smoke choke her lungs. She struggled to get free but she was not able to. Why had her father done this? He had always loved her. She had always been a good girl...

A loud crash and shattering of glass snapped her attention toward her window. Where her window was, was now a gapping whole. A figure giant in stature made it's way past the flames as it they were nothing. It was the creature. He made his way the bed and grabbed one of the chains. With a great force of strength he pulled on the chain and she watch as it gave way as if it were nothing but paper to the creature. He soon had her free. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to where her window used to be and jumped down. He carried her from the house as it burned the remnants of the life she had once had, or once thought she had she didn't know. Finally when they came to a clearing, he set her down on a rock. She was still to weak to stand. She looked at him. He made no other move toward her.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Where you live or die is your decision." He replied

"What is your name?" She asked.

" Our father never saw fit to give me a name, but , the others call me Damien."

"Damien..." she whispered the name

"Damien!" came a shout it was from the girl, Josephine, " William and Henry are chasing him! There going North."

"North it is then. Josephine stay here with Elizabeth." As the Creature called Damien disappeared into the forest Elizabeth knew that he was going to kill their father when he found him. She should have been horrified, she should have been begging Damien not to. But all she could do was smiled.


End file.
